moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomeregan Far Fielder
This page is currently pending an overhaul and is outdated. The Gnomeregan Far Fielders are a Gnomish paramilitary division tasked with securing resources and information for Gnomeregan, no matter how far away they may be. Overview The Gnomeregan Far Fielders are long range soldiers. They travel to the farthest known (and unknown) reaches to keep Gnomeregan and her people informed of current events, freshly stocked with the best materials, and up to date on the technological race. The Gnomeregan Far Fielders are sent to serve all over Azeroth as part of the Gnomish people's duties to the Alliance. The Gnomeregan Far Fielders are issued orders from Gnomeregan's Office of Foreign Affairs on behalf of the interests of the people. There is currently a singular branch of the Far Fielders operating to keep Gnomeregan Informed. The Far Fielder Program is currently led by the stalwart and serious Phelburt Cogswell. Sergeant Cogswell's divison of the Far Fielders are based loosely out of Bizmo's Brawlpub - although they truly have no fixed garrison, they go wherever they can find rumors of useful materials/gadgets/information. While largely a group dedicated to scouting and personally assisting Gnomeregan and Tinkertown's agenda, a recent order from Foreign Affairs has dictated that the Far Fielder Program take the initiative and contact Alliance-affiliated groups to aid them in various endeavors. Far Fielders are wildly diverse in their skills, being a volunteer based program, and have the ability to assist in the following: *Scouting/Espionoge *Sharpshooting Positions *Various Degrees of Engineering (both military and otherwise) *Defensive Earthworks *Demolitions *Transportation and Teleportation *Siege Warfare Ranks Conscript - The entrance rank to the guild. At this rank they are be evaluating on if they are a good match for the guild. Private - A full fledged member of the guild. They are the lifeblood of the guild. They are in charge of having fun, creating roleplay/events, and being all around good people. Corporal - The officer core. They deal with IC and OOC problems as well as helping the Sergeant build connections with other guilds. Sergeant - This prestigious title of the lowly Sergeant is bestowed upon the Guild Master. Recruitment (OOC) Recruitment is open to all Gnomes. The required level is 10+ with the only exception being Death Knights, they must be level 70+. After contact is made with a member of the Gnomeregan Far Fielders you will be subject to a short interview to get a feel for the character seeking enlistment. To ask for an interview or more information simple whisper one of the following people and they will be more than willing to help. Phelburt (GM) Fynevil 'Fyn' (Officer) The Battle for Silithyst The first and largest recorded military engagement concerning the Far Fielders was the fuel war that rocked the sands of Silithus. Facing off against the malicious Bilgewater Bay Energy Company, their goblin henchmen and hired mercenaries, the Far Fielders were able to gather a sizable storage of the red dust - Silithyst - to be used in constructing new and more powerful engines for the Alliance. Recruiting openly for any Alliance military or paramilitary group to aid them, the Far Fielders and their comrades were unfortunately pushed back out of the desert after loading their own grab of Silithyst into customized Mole Machine extraction units. Now equipped with a dwindling supply of Silithyst, the Far Fielders have been tasked with heading a top secret new project. Category:Organizations Category:Gnomeregan Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gnome Guilds Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds